<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They Are Bored at A Party and they Lock Eyes, That's It by SPIRITPH0NE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342706">They Are Bored at A Party and they Lock Eyes, That's It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPIRITPH0NE/pseuds/SPIRITPH0NE'>SPIRITPH0NE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Party, also, cause, dkgjnsdkhg, dont question my weird taste in ships, idk - Freeform, idk either, read if you want, uhh, uhhhh, what else do i tag uhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPIRITPH0NE/pseuds/SPIRITPH0NE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>read title,,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tin Tintin/Beans (Henry Stickmin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They Are Bored at A Party and they Lock Eyes, That's It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fic is really uneventful kjdnghsdbgh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were many people in the room, it was a small party to celebrate the take off of the Toppat Orbital Station. Small meaning that the partying wasn’t as much as some other parties, the amount of people we’re a lot though, almost every single Toppat member was there. </p><p>Tin and Beans were also a part of the party, they both didn’t know why they came, maybe because they were bored or because their friends forced them to come, either way, they were here now. </p><p>Beans stood in the corner, holding a red plastic cup. To be honest, he was expecting something a little more high-class. But Reginald said -even though they were a group of thieves- that they weren’t made out of money. Beans can understand, there were a lot of Toppat Clan members, and most of them are probably going to take more than one cup, but he was expecting more than the cheap cup he held in his hand. </p><p>Tin sat on the floor- although he knew it was probably dirty, he couldn’t care less- staring up at the ceiling. He wasn’t one for alcohol, or partying in general. He didn’t necessarily want to be there, but he really had nothing better to do. </p><p>So here they were, being bored. A normal occurrence for the two Toppat Clan members, nothing much to do when you’re not one of the high-ups and don’t get called for missions very often. </p><p>Beans decided to listen to the song blaring over the speakers. He couldn’t make out most of the lyrics over the bass- and he guesses his intoxicated fellow clan members could make out even less. But he can hear some words, most of them being repeated over and over: </p><p>“SEX MONEY DRUGS LOS ANGELES HOOKERS COCAINE RICH SHIT MONEY BITCH ASS OE ASS MOTHER FUCKING LONG ASS WET ASS BITCH WHORE PUSSY WET SAN FRANCISCO CALIFORNIA REPETITIVE MELODY YEAH YEHA UH HUH OKAY WHAT YEAH HOES HOOKERS WHORES BITCHES CASH MONEY MOOLA YEAH YUH-” </p><p>He was tired. </p><p>Tin looked around the room, finding something, anything to distract himself from his boredness. Suddenly, him and Beans lock eyes for a moment, quickly looking away after. </p><p>Tin tries to catch Beans' eye for the rest of the party, just one more glance would be worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>